youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
TheEllenShow
To learn more about The Ellen Show, go to the Ellen Degeneres Wiki. The Ellen DeGeneres Show, often shortened to Ellen (stylized as ellen), is an American television talk show hosted by comedian/actress Ellen DeGeneres. Debuting on September 8, 2003, it is produced by Telepictures and airs in syndication, including stations owned by NBCUniversal, in the United States and Canada. For its first five seasons, the show was taped in Studio 11 at NBC Studios in Burbank, California. It later moved to Stage 1 on the nearby Warner Bros. lot. Since the beginning of the sixth season, Ellen has been broadcast in high definition. The show has won 59 Emmy Daytime Awards and 17 People's Choice Awards as of 2017. With over 2,000 episodes and 15 seasons as of 2017, aside awards and nominations, TheEllenShow is also the highest acclaimed talk show of all time, thus Ellen being the highest acclaim talk show host of all time, surpassing Oprah Winfrey. On January 20, 2016, it was announced the show would renew at least four more seasons from then until 2020. "TheEllenShow" on YouTube is a channel owned by The Ellen Degeneres Show and partnered with Time Warner. The channel posts clips from Ellen Degeneres' Talk Show. It is one of the most popular channels on YouTube, currently the 27th most viewed channel, peaking in the top 20, and 18th most subscribed channel on YouTube, peaking at 11th specifically, with over 12 billion views reached on April 21, 2018 and over 24 million subscribers reached May 1, 2018. It is the most subscribed and viewed channel affiliated with television and talk show content on YouTube. List of Guests List Of subscriber milestones *1 million subscribers: April 29, 2012 *2 million subscribers: December 7, 2012 *3 million subscribers: February 1, 2013 *4 million subscribers: March 14, 2013 *5 million subscribers: May 2, 2013 *6 million subscribers: July 8, 2013 *7 million subscribers: October 27, 2013 *8 million subscribers: January 11, 2014 *9 million subscribers: April 19, 2014 *10 million subscribers: October 27, 2014 *11 million subscribers: February 12, 2015 *12 million subscribers: June 15, 2015 *13 million subscribers: November 4, 2015 *14 million subscribers: January 2, 2016 *15 million subscribers: March 1, 2016 *16 million subscribers: May 9, 2016 *17 million subscribers: August 18, 2016 *18 million subscribers: November 23, 2016 *19 million subscribers: March 2, 2017 *20 million subscribers: June 13, 2016 *21 million subscribers: October 14, 2017 *22 million subscribers: December 15, 2017 *23 million subscribers: February 3, 2018 *24 million subscribers: March 24, 2018 *25 million subscribers: May 1, 2018 *26 million subscribers: June 4, 2018 *27 million subscribers: July 24, 2018 *28 million subscribers: September 24, 2018 *29 million subscribers: November 5, 2018 *30 million subscribers: December 29, 2018 *31 million subscribers: February 19, 2019 *32 million subscribers: April 24, 2019 *33 million subscribers: June 25, 2019 *34 million subscribers: September 5, 2019 *35 million subscribers: November 3, 2019 *36 million subscribers: January 24, 2020 Video View Milestones *1 billion views: June 2, 2012 *2 billion views: July 12, 2013 *3 billion views: August 1, 2014 *4 billion views: April 2, 2015 *5 billion views: October 13, 2015 *6 billion views: January 13, 2016 *7 billion views: April 1, 2016 *8 billion views: July 29, 2016 *9 billion views: May 17, 2017 *10 billion views: October 5, 2017 *11 billion views: January 19, 2018 *12 billion views: April 21, 2018 *13 billion views: July 22, 2018 *14 billion views: November 3, 2018 *15 billion views: February 21, 2019 *16 billion views: May 26, 2019 de:TheEllenShow 'This page was created by Aidan_Dunphy on December 13, 2015. ' Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Female YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Film YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Fifteen Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Five Million Subscribers Category:Thirty Million Subscribers Category:Thirty Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views